


Smut Battle

by a_dot_burr_ell, abcooper, BridgetteIrish, fictorium, Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Stealthvag Smut Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few authors, the same prompt, and the smutty takes from each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fictorium

Cat Grant is what a charitable soul might call avocal person. Every thought that she feels the need to express falls from her perfectly-glossed lips the moment she decides the world has to hear it, and more often than not the audience for those _bon mots_ is Kara.

More than words though, even if they are Cat’s stock in trade, there’s an enigma code to unlock in the non-vocal utterances that pepper the working day at CatCo. Huffs of frustration, tongue clicks of impatience, the faint wet noise of lips pursing in disapproval. Kara suffers with that one the most, because of other gentle sucking motions it brings to mind and Rao, it is getting harder and harder to tamp down this crush on her impossible boss.

It’s safer at night to keep tabs on Cat from a distance. She doesn’t talk much at home on the nights Carter isn’t there, or when she’s irritated to be home after his bedtime. Personal calls pepper the long list of discussions Cat conducts each day in the office, but at home her phone is rendered mute, used only for email and the occasional snippy text about something that needs to be done the following morning.

The dangers to National City are never the same two nights running, but Kara likes to think she can keep something of a routine. Whenever she’s done pulling cars out of the river or blasting aliens back into particles, she takes what might be considered a victory lap of National City, with Cat’s penthouse always the destination she has in mind, no matter how far from that fashionable neighborhood the fight occurred. 

What comforts Kara more than she cares to admit is that she has developed a sixth sense for Cat’s variable bedtimes. At first when she would fly over, Kara might hear the gentle sloshing of bathwater, or the rattle of ice in a glass because Cat hadn’t turned in yet. These past few weeks though, whenever she’s flown overhead the only sounds to greet her have been the faint rustling of luxurious sheets, Cat’s rapid and fluttering heartbeat slowing to meet her steady and even breaths.

So maybe she can’t fall asleep in Cat’s arms every night, Kara reasons. At least this way she gets a little part of the experience, and Cat will never know of the intrusion. It’s a risk-free strategy, and it gives Kara a nightly moment of peace in an otherwise hectic life.

But then Friday happens, and Kara thinks she might never experience peace again.

She’s a little later than usual, worried that Cat will have fallen all the way into her version of a deep sleep. Honestly the woman's sleep cycle is a mess, and Kara understands much more keenly the need for a steady flow of caffeine all day. Still, Kara’s favourite part of this dumb, secret hobby is listening to those moments when Cat actually falls asleep. Too early and she gets an earful of Cat’s daily tension, just as familiar as it is in the office. Too late and she hears only gentle, sporadic snores that - she knows without asking - Cat would deny ever making.

On the first swoop past the penthouse Kara can’t pick Cat’s heartbeat out of the melée that is the start of the weekend in National City. She despairs for a second, wondering if Cat has gone out. There was nothing in the calendar, which makes it even worse. Cat only indulges spontaneity for the few people she actually cares about. Why shouldn’t she be out on a date somewhere, with someone as rich and powerful as she is? Kara’s well aware of the line of suitors just waiting for Cat to click her fingers, and it upsets her to know that she doesn’t even get to take a number, never mind skip to the front.

Floating back over the imperious structure that Cat calls home, Kara recognises a stuttering gasp that sets her own panic reflexes into overdrive. Cat’s in trouble, and when Kara finally isolates that heart she spends too much time thinking about, it’s hammering at a rate that Cat rarely reaches. For such a highly-strung person she’s also incredibly fit, and has the resting heart rate of a woman half her age. Whatever is happening to Cat in that moment, she is definitely not resting.

Even without superpowers Kara would be rushing to the rescue, but since she has that advantage she forces herself to pause and attempt a tactical strike. It’s one thing to have your boss politely not mention how she does still know you’re Supergirl, but quite another to confront her with that fact while also bursting open the glass wall of her penthouse.

Kara’s coming in for a targeted landing, hurtling towards the narrow strip of balcony that protrudes from the wall of Cat’s bedroom. She’s seconds from landing when the rapid beats and ragged breaths are overlapped by a moan. An unmistakably sexy moan that has two long, delicious syllables.

“Kaarrraaa,” Cat moans, and because physics and distractions don’t mix, Kara finds herself pile-driving straight through the cement floor of the balcony, chunks of it falling on her head when she finally remembers to stop her rapid descent. 

Is she… Did that… Oh. Oh, _help_. 

Levitating very slowly, Kara rises back up through the gaping hole in the balcony floor. All is quiet from inside the bedroom, but Cat’s heart continues its staccato bursts, only now it seems like she's holding her breath. Of course, Kara realizes too late. She’d made too much of a damn entrance, and thrown Cat off her, well, game. 

How exactly does a person apologize for interrupting… that? 

“Kara?” This time there’s no dragging out the sound. It’s snappish, irritated, and a little too close to work Cat for comfort. And so much for the unspoken truce about Supergirl. Kara winces, placing her hands on her hips and trying to sound like someone with no idea what she just intruded on. 

“Sorry, Miss Grant,” she tries, all bright and breezy. “I was just doing my nightly patrol and a… bird? I mean, um, a plane?... knocked me right into your balcony. I’ll pay for any damage.”

Silence. Kara risks a split-second of x-ray vision. It’s as stupid as any other decision she’s made tonight, because she’s greeted with the sight of a disheveled Cat Grant, leaning on a pile of pillows propped against the headboard, sheets kicked off and her hands in the two places guaranteed to make Kara’s mouth go dry. She fantasized a hundred times about Cat’s busy, elegant hands and how they might look cupping her own breast, or buried between her own thighs, but nothing compares to the reality of actually seeing it.

Kara’s crossing every line possible, and she feels almost drunk on it. She has to fly out of there so Monday they can pretend none of this ever happened.

“Don’t just stand there,” Cat sighs, and it’s quiet enough that no one else would hear it, not with the balcony door closed. “Of all the ways I’ve tried to catch your attention…” She trails off into a soft little laugh, and that gives Kara the courage to slide the door open and step inside the room.

“You wanted to catch my attention?”

“I should have known brazen was the way to go,” Cat muses, flexing her fingers and making Kara gasp at the sight. “What you don’t seem to realize in your bubble of supersenses is that someone whooshing back and forth every night with a cape is audible even to humans. I’ve known about your little visits for some time. I just couldn’t work out how to get you to land. Until tonight.”

“About that-” Kara begins, but Cat shakes her head.

“I’ll have my contractor repair whatever damage you did. Now you, take a seat.”

“A seat?” Kara repeats, barely able to force the words out.

“You’re right,” Cat hums, considering the bedroom, with its artful lighting. “Kneeling would be better. The bench at the end of the bed, chop chop.”

Kara can no sooner resist that invitation than she could turn down a cupcake. The leather of her boots creaks as she takes the ordered position, and at a loss for what to do with her hands, she folds them over her lap as she kneels.

“You wanted a show,” Cat begins, and her left hand squeezes gently at her breast, thumb grazing her hard nipple. “In fact you crashed just to make sure you didn’t miss it. So pay attention, Supergirl.”

Kara nods. Speech is beyond her now.

“Was is the sound of your name that made you crash?” Cat asks, almost conversationally. She kicks at the sheets, baring herself entirely to Kara’s watchful eye. But for the silk negligee rucked up over her hips and pulled down beneath her breasts, Cat is naked. “I think it was. Oh, Kara. Do you know how many times I’ve been thinking about you while I touched myself? How often I refused to say it? Biting down on my lip just to not admit that it was you I was picturing.”

“Oh,” Kara breathes. Her words return with the surge of curiosity, a splash of ego. “How many?” 

“Too many to count,” Cat admits. “The first time? Your third day of working for me. I told myself I was just stressed, the novelty value… but there you are, almost every time.”

“I’m here now,” Kara points out. “I could…”

“No,” Cat scolds. “You’ll watch. You’ll see everything you could have, if only you’d been brave enough to ask for it. It shouldn’t surprise you that I like putting on a show, Kara. I almost miss being on television, did you know that? But right now, you’re all the audience I need.”

And watch Kara does, as Cat’s hands play across her own body like a virtuoso. She draws shuddering moans with the skim of her fingertips, the firm pressure applied to each nipple in turn. She traces her hipbones with those short nails, and Kara can hear the rasp against her skin. It makes her wish her tongue could chart that course instead, but Cat’s steady gaze is resolute. No touching. At least not yet. 

Cat is losing more composure with each touch though, and her breath catches in her throat as she slips lower against the sheets, moving that little bit closer to Kara at the foot of the bed. Kara’s gaze doesn’t falter, she’s determined to be the best damn audience Cat ever had. Seeing that words might be eluding her boss now, Kara summons every scrap of her Supergirl confidence and steps in to wrap up the narrative.

“You wanted me to catch you, didn’t you?” Kara ventures, and Cat’s eyes flutter closed for a moment in obvious approval. “Did you think you would shock me, Cat?” She moans at the sound of her name, and Kara bites her lower lip.

“It’s mean that you won’t let me join in,” Kara says, and the pout is genuine. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like to have a superhero touch you? Although I do appreciate you showing me everything you like. I think that’s going to come in handy, don’t you?”

Cat’s only response is something that sounds like a sob, her back arching up now as her fingers move with more purpose between her thighs. 

“You could have me right now,” Kara points out, deciding that boldness has been working so far. She starts to crawl onto the bed, still in her suit, enjoying the way Cat’s eyes snap open again. She doesn’t tell Kara to stop, and so Kara continues until she’s kneeling between Cat’s spread legs, mere inches from where her hand is working against slick skin, and Kara can almost taste the arousal from where she looms over Cat. 

“Don’t you want me pressed against you when you come?” Kara asks, and _Rao_ , there’s something she’s never been able to say out loud before. “Wouldn’t it be nice to feel, say, the way my cape brushes against you?” To make her point, she flicks her cape carelessly and it swirls around them both, grazing Cat’s skin as it passes over her body. By luck more than design it brushes against her straining nipples and that’s apparently all it takes to tip her over that edge.

Kara has seen her share of fireworks, it’s hardly surprising that she’s become a fan of festivities like the Fourth of July. But nothing she’s seen on this planet or any other compares to the sight of Cat Grant coming undone right before her eyes. This time when she screams, “ _oh God, Kara_ ” then the object of her fantasies is right there to lean over and kiss her through it, using some cheeky levitation to make sure the full effects ripple through Cat’s body as she rides out the waves.

Only when Cat’s starting to come down does Kara roll to the side of her, taking Cat’s wrist and carefully guiding those glistening fingers to Kara’s mouth. She licks delicately, then sucks with intent, and Cat is still a shivering wreck next to her until Kara kisses her again, sharing the taste on her tongue.

“Well,” Cat announces when the lazy kisses finally pause for a moment. “I was not expecting that when I slipped into bed tonight.”

“Liar,” Kara accuses. “You already admitted you were trying to get my attention.”

“I didn’t expect you to come through the door and join in,” Cat corrects. “Color me impressed, Kara. I should take credit for knowing you had it in you, all this time.”

“No you didn’t,” Kara mocks, pressing a kiss to Cat’s collarbone. “But since I’m here…”

“Presumptuous,” Cat says, faking a yawn. “I might want to roll over and go to sleep.”

“Really?” Kara disposes of the super suit in a burst of movement, before lying on top of Cat in just her simple black underwear. “You don’t want to find out what all this can do?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Cat concedes. “You’ll forgive me if I start slowly? I’m feeling a little punchdrunk. Can’t think why.”

“We can take all night,” Kara assures her. “In fact, I think I’m going to insist on it.”


	2. abcooper

When blankets and pillows and grief become too stifling, Kara does a fly-around. She circles the city and listens, letting herself be soothed by the steady heartbeats of everyone she cares about. It’s a short list - she imagines Alex seeing it on the DOE’s scanner. Alex, James, Winn, Lucy, Cat. If it’s a really bad night she might fly a little further and listen for Eliza in Midvale.

She imagines trying to do the same kind of check-in on Krypton, how long it would take. To check in with parents and aunts and uncles and cousins and school friends. She’d had so much love as a child, and she knows it comes down to quality, not quantity, but late at night when not even Rao can hear it, she weighs the love in her life against the loss, and she knows that nothing on Earth could ever even out that scale. But the steady familiar thrum of their heartbeats reassures her. For another night, at least, the scale isn’t going to tip any further.

So when she pulls into a lazy circle around Cat’s building and hears the uneven way that Cat’s heartbeat is stuttering, her immediate reaction is a moment of blinding terror.

She dives for Cat’s balcony without thought, pulling up at the last moment to land silently in case of attackers, but she’s mostly running through the list of random ridiculous things that can kill humans at the drop of a hat, like heart attacks and choking, and what was that thing that was always coming up on that medical show, was it called lupus?

Then she hears a low moan that not even her most paranoid imaginings can categorize as medical, and her brain comes to a screeching halt.

She can still hear the sound of Cat’s heartbeat, a fast uneven pulse, but now that she’s closer she hears the ragged breathing, and the sound of fingers moving along wet flesh. They’ve never really established whether smell is one of her super-senses or not, but she’s almost certain that she can make out the heady scent of Cat’s arousal, as she imagines what Cat must look like, her legs spread wide, biting her lower lip to muffle the sounds as she moves those long graceful fingers in and out of herself…

*CRASH*

Kara’s flat on her ass, and it takes her a moment to realize that she’d tripped over a potted plant.

That moment was apparently long enough for Cat to throw on a robe, because before Kara can even extricate herself and stand up, the balcony door is thrown open and Cat storms out in a fiery whirlwind of grey cashmere.

“Just who the hell do you think - oh! Supergirl?” Cat shifts from rage to puzzled concern in an instant. “Are you injured? Is something wrong?”

Her hair is mussed, her heartbeat still erratic, and - oh god, two of the fingers on Cat’s right hand are glistening in the moonlight, coated in moisture, and this close Kara really can smell it, can even kind of sense the additional heat radiating from between Cat’s thighs, and the robe is haphazardly tied, revealing a patch of flawless pale skin below Cat’s collarbone that just barely starts to curve enticingly before it’s covered…

She’s been staring too long, and Cat’s concern shifts slowly into dawning understanding. “Or… are you just out here enjoying the show?” she asks slowly. Nothing in her tone or her stance suggests embarrassment. In fact, her pose is a little cocky; Cat Grant knows she looks good, and she is in no way ashamed of that.

Kara watches, mesmerized, as Cat’s hands move to the tie holding her robe shut. Her long fingers toy with it for a moment, and then slowly, they unslip the knot and it falls open, baring muscled thighs and a toned stomach and…

“Well?” Cat turns, letting the robe slide off her shoulders to the floor as she saunters back into the room, a deliberate sway to her hips. “Are you coming, Supergirl?”

It’s nothing she expected out of her night, but Kara is nowhere near stupid enough to turn down the invitation. She scrambles gracelessly to her feet and hurries after her.


	3. bridgetteirish

She wouldn’t fly by tonight. Not tonight. Kara Danvers flew past Cat Grant’s penthouse every night at the end of her patrol. Every night except tonight. Tonight she was going to fly straight to her apartment, dig the mint chocolate chip out of the freezer and eat the entire carton… alone.

The days of her nightly flybys were a thing of the past. She could no longer “check up” on Cat and pretend it was for Carter, or for her own good or to make sure she was getting decent sleep. She could no longer pretend that she just wanted to predict the kind of mood she would be in the next day or how many extra shots of espresso she should order in her morning latte. There was no longer any reason to make sure Cat’s heart was still beating steadily or that her breathing was even or that she was watching something on TV that was making her chuckle once in awhile.

Kara could no longer know these things about Cat Grant, because Kara was no longer personally responsible for Cat Grant’s happiness. She’d been promoted, and today was the day Cat had trusted her new assistant with her ‘Three L’s.’

Kara was feeling obsolete and cast aside and rudderless as she wove between the high-rises and cell towers and low-hanging clouds.

She wouldn’t fly by tonight, because tonight Cat was okay without her.

But she did fly by. Just like every other night, she flew past that familiar balcony, pausing just above so she could look down at the French doors. She drew the line at her x-ray vision. She’d never used it and never would. The breeze sweeping through National City tonight was mild and pleasant. It blew Kara’s hair across her eyes and blew the gauzy white curtains of Cat’s open balcony doors. She couldn’t see in, but it made her imagination run wild.

She let her eyes slip closed and found the one heartbeat in all of National City that could keep her steady and tether her back to earth on the days when she felt like never coming down. Was she in bed? Sitting up reading? Watching TV? Was she even in the bedroom? Or was she playing board games with Carter? Letting him stay up late and drink hot chocolate because tomorrow was Saturday? With her eyes closed like this, she could imagine herself there too. Sipping her own hot chocolate, sneaking Carter extra marshmallows when Cat wasn’t looking. High fives when they team up to beat Cat at Monopoly. Consolation kisses when Cat pouts about losing. All the delicious things she would do to Cat in the quiet of her… no… their bedroom after Carter was in bed. She shook her head to banish the fantasies and focused instead on Cat’s steady heart. But instead of Cat’s strong, steadfast rhythm she heard a racing, erratic panicked beat and her own heart sped up in response. Cat was in trouble. A thousand possible scenarios raced through her mind.

She started towards the open door before one word stopped her.

“Kara.” It was breathed, rather than spoken. 

Kara gasped. Cat knew she was here? That was impossible. Her name came again.

“Kara, please.” The whimper that followed was unmistakeable. Cat’s heart sped up again, her breath was coming in gasps and Kara swore she could hear the almost rhythmic rustle of clothes or bedsheets or… God…

Kara hadn’t realized she had drifted so close to Cat’s balcony until her toe caught on the rail and she tumbled, boots over cape into Cat’s custom patio furniture. The crash could have been heard all the way to CatCo and before Kara could disentangle herself from the bent steel legs of the remains of the balcony table, Cat emerged from her bedroom, wielding an honest-to-god ceremonial katana.

“What the fuck? Supergirl?”

Kara freed her trapped leg and scrambled to her feet. “Miss Grant! Hi! I’m so sorry. I was in the neighborhood and I… fell… onto your… balcony. I’ll pay for all the damages, I promise and I’ll–”  
Kara stopped short and her words died on her tongue at the sight of Cat Grant, in a wine-colored negligee, trimmed with black lace and slightly askew, revealing the soft inner curve of a perfect breast to Kara’s gaze. Her hair was mussed and half-damp, sticking to her neck in some places and framing a perfectly sculpted cheekbone in others. She was wielding a sword like an avenging angel and looking like she’d just walked off the set of a Tarantino movie.

Kara had never seen her look more beautiful.

Cat’s lips were twisted into a confused scowl and Kara could only watch those full, pink lips press together and struggle to find words. The memory of her name coming from those lips, in the throes of… of…

“Kara.”

It was happening again. Her name from those lips. She had to be imagining it.

“Kara.”

She watched Cat’s lips form the letters of her name and couldn’t look away.

“Kara!”

“What?”

Suddenly, all she could see was the sword pointed at her and the wild look in Cat’s eyes and she could hear the pounding of Cat’s heart again.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was… I was… I…”

“You were…”

“I came to rescue you?”

The second those words left her mouth, she knew how ridiculous they sounded, but Cat hadn’t put the sword down yet and she was still mesmerized.

“Your heart was racing and I… I thought you needed… but then you said my… and I fell.” The last three words were lost in the breeze, barely spoken as Kara had found her feet. She stood to face Cat, wrapped her hand around Cat’s hand and with a gentle squeeze the blade fell to the concrete with a clang.

“You heard that?”

Kara nodded, but her gaze roamed Cat’s face and all of her fear drained away and found it’s home in Cat’s eyes.

“Well.” Cat’s voice turned cold and businesslike. “I see we need to have a discussion about personal boundaries, privacy and the use of your powers to-” Kara cut her off with a kiss.  
When they parted Cat continued. “You insufferable superhero, you can’t just kiss me and expect me to forgive you for-” Kara cut her off again. Her arms made their way around Cat’s waist and her tongue dipped softly between Cat’s parted lips. Cat responded to the kiss and melted into Kara. 

Kara could feel her trembling and released her again. Cat met her eyes. “I’m mortified.”

Kara shook her head, golden waves still blowing. “You’re exquisite.” 

This time it was Cat who kissed Kara, but it didn’t stop there. A slender hand curled around the back of Kara’s neck and if she didn’t know any better, Kara would have thought Cat had superpowers of her own, the way she dragged her through the open balcony doors and pushed her to the bed, mussed from Cat’s earlier activities. The errant thought tore through Kara’s psyche and she moaned into Cat’s next kiss.

With two purposeful ‘zips’ Kara’s boots fell to the floor and Cat’s hands roamed every inch of the suit. “Kara, how the hell do you get out of this thing?”

A wicked grin spread across Kara’s lips and she bumped Cat’s nose with her own. “It’s a secret.” She winked and with a split second and a barely perceptible ‘swoosh’ both she and Cat were naked and Kara was kissing her again, deep and sweet and miles of golden skin were spread out before her. She began to explore, first with one hand at Kara’s shoulder, then with the other beginning at the curve of Kara’s hip, curling around to caress the round globe of Kara’s flawless ass.

“Cat,” Kara whispered into her ear. “I’ve heard you whisper my name tonight.” She placed an open-mouthed kiss behind the curve of her ear. “I’ve heard you moan it, begging for me.” Another kiss landed on Cat’s fluttering pulse point. “Now I’m going to make you scream it.”

Cat arched into her and Kara could no longer keep her hands to herself. She touched Cat everywhere, that curve of her breast that had entranced her earlier, the dip of her navel, the dimples in her knees, creamy thighs. “Turn over,” Kara whispered into the valley between Cat’s breasts.

Cat obeyed and Kara continued her exploration. She caressed each of Cat’s prominent shoulderblades and followed her hands with her lips. Cat was panting into her silk sheets as Kara drug her tongue from the base of Cat’s spine to the dip in her neck as one hand dipped into the wetness between Cat’s writhing legs. The cry that came from Cat sent a flood of heat through Kara’s entire body and she released a cry of her own as she found Cat’s center with two long fingers.

Cat cried into her sheets again as her hips lifted from the bed, asking for more, needing more. Kara’s free hand found Cat’s breast as she added a third finger.

She bit Cat’s shoulder gently and Cat lifted herself onto her knees. “Kara, yes.” She breathed into the bed.

Kara smiled. “Close, Cat. A little louder.” She drove her fingers deeper.

Cat cried out and Kara lifted her so her back was pressed to Kara’s front. Cat reached back and wound her fingers into Kara’s hair. Kara’s rhythm never faltered. “Fuck! Yes!”  
Kara giggled. “Right volume, wrong name.” She tilted Cat’s chin and kissed her deeply. “When I came to your window tonight, you were close, Cat. Would you have screamed my name on your own fingers?” She kissed her again.

Cat nodded and cried out again. Her hips were rocking into Kara’s, Kara’s fingers deep inside of her. The thought of Kara listening to her outside while she came to the thought of Kara drove her over the edge. “Kara! Kara, yes!” She clenched around Kara’s fingers and strong arms held her through her orgasm.

“There it is.” Kara smiled into Cat’s shoulder as they collapsed on the bed.

When Cat had caught her breath and had turned in Kara’s arms to gently stroke her cheeks, arms, breasts, Kara confessed.

“I come here every night.” She dropped a kiss on Cat’s forehead. “I listen to your heartbeat, to Carter’s. I listen while you talk to yourself working through the financial reports. I hear you making tea and yelling at the news anchors.” She pulled a hand through Cat’s blonde curls. “I know I shouldn’t, that it’s a monumental invasion of privacy, that it’s borderline creepy. But, I can’t sleep until I know you’re safe.”

Cat shrugged, but didn’t say anything. She just looked at her with open, trusting eyes, asking her to continue. “I wasn’t going to come tonight. Today was my last day as your assistant and I didn’t feel it was my place to take care of you anymore.”

Cat opened her mouth to speak, but Kara pressed her fingers to soft lips. “I decided I had to let you go.” One finger stroked Cat’s bottom lip.

“Never stop taking care of me, Kara.” Cat kissed her gently and her eyes slipped closed.


	4. a-dot-burr-ell

Kara wove in and out of the buildings of National City, barely paying attention as she flew. Her body knew the route by heart, after all, she always ended all her patrols the same way—with a circuit around the perimeter of the city and then a quick flyby past the most expensive apartment building in the city.

When she’d started, Kara had justified her actions by telling herself that she was just checking up on Cat after the Livewire incident—the older woman’s sleep had suffered after the attack—but as Cat’s restlessness ebbed and she settled back into a normal sleeping pattern, Kara never stopped her nightly detour. She told herself that it was partially for herself, too; if she heard Cat was awake or restless during the late hour, she’d be better prepared to handle her duties as Cat’s assistant the next day. But, here she was, months after being promoted from Cat’s assistant, still seeking Cat out in the dark.

Kara closed her eyes as she approached the building, letting her heightened senses take over. She zeroed in on Cat’s heartbeat—so familiar to her now—ready to let the even beats wash away Kara’s anxieties and left over adrenaline. Except, that Cat wasn’t settled into a deep sleep as she usually was by this time. Kara’s brow furrowed as she realized that Cat’s breathing was erratic, her heart rate elevated. Kara began running through the list of reasons that a human’s breathing and heart rate might increase, immediately jumping to the most common: fear.

Her own heart pounding in her ears, Kara sped up, her mind conjuring up scenarios of Cat being held at gunpoint in her own home. “No no no no no!”

“Uh, Kara!” Cat’s breathing hitched on the last vowel of her name, drawing her name out into a breathy moan that left no doubt of what was happening inside Cat Grant’s bedroom.

Kara stopped so suddenly in mid-air that she may as well have hit a wall. It had only been a few weeks since Cat had taken to calling Kara by her real name but to hear that name fall from Cat’s lips like that.

She had no idea why Cat would be thinking of her while she was—Kara shivered, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Cat moaned again and Kara felt herself floating closer to the penthouse. She reached out automatically and wrapped her hands around the railing on Cat’s balcony, not pausing until her feet touched the floor.

Cat’s moans filled the air, drawing Kara in, her own breathing picking up in time with Cat’s. Every noise Cat made seemed to send a jolt of desire straight between Kara’s legs, making her more turned on than she’d felt in ages. Cat called out for her again and Kara pressed her thighs together, unable to hold back a breathy moan of her own.

Realization rushed through Kara the second the sound passed her lips. She shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be coming closer to what was, obviously, a very private moment. Plus, what was she planning to do anyways? Knock on the door and ask Cat if she needed a helping hand? Then there was the fact that Cat was calling out for Kara and not for Supergirl, that was something that further complicated the matter. Because, while Kara was sure that Cat had figured her out after the Myriad incident, it wasn’t something they talked about.

No, she wouldn't—couldn't—let this go on any longer. She’d just fly home and take a nice, long, hot shower. Kara turned away from Cat’s bedroom, ready to take off into the night, until her foot caught on the edge of Cat’s expensive outdoor furniture and any hope of Kara escaping unheard vanished with the screech of metal against concrete.

Cat gasped. “What the—?” Kara flinched as she heard Cat jump up from the bed, the curtain at Kara’s back nearly pulled from the wall in her haste to get it open. “Supergirl?” Cat breathed in exasperation, the overhead light flicking on.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara sighed, ducking her head as she turned to face the other woman. She didn’t want to look up and see the disgusted look on Cat’s face now that she’d been caught spying.

“You were—”Cat broke off, crossing her arms over the silk chemise she was wearing as pajamas. “You were listening?” She demanded, the anger in her voice clear.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said immediately, her voice higher than normal. “I was just—I mean. I’ll just go.” Kara took a few paces towards the edge of the balcony, eager to throw herself over the side and escape. She might not ever be able to show her cape anywhere near Cat Grant again but she might be able to save face as long as Cat didn’t know who she really—

“Kara, stop!” Cat ordered, making Kara freeze in her tracks.

Yup, and there went any hope she had of getting out of that. “Ms. Grant…” Kara said, a pleading note in her voice as she looked longingly at the sky.

“No,” Cat said firmly. “You don’t get to run away from this.”

Kara could hear Cat step closer to her and Kara’s shoulders sagged under Cat’s words. “I know.”

“Good,” Cat said, her voice low. “Now,” Cat paused, wrapping her hands around the material of Kara’s cape. “Get inside.”

Kara practically yelped as she felt Cat yank on her cape, so surprised by Cat’s actions that she allowed herself to be dragged into the bedroom. Cat didn’t let go until they were more than halfway in the room, the sudden release of pressure making Kara stagger into the bed. Kara righted herself in time to see Cat stalking towards her, a steely look in her eye that compelled Kara to take a seat on the mattress as Cat stood over her.

“Would you care to explain why you were skulking out on my balcony at,” she paused to look over at the digital clock on her bedside table. “At 12:48 at night?”

“I-I was on my home from patrolling a-and,” Kara stammered, not wanting to meet Cat’s pointed glare.

“Hmm,” Cat hummed, stepping forward to press her thigh between Kara’s legs, eliciting a gasp when Cat’s knee came in contact with Kara’s center. “So you weren’t just making a pit stop,” Cat stated.

“Ms. Grant…” Kara started, breath hitching as Cat made another pass with her knee.

“Come on, Supergirl,” Cat murmured, bringing one hand to caress Kara’s arm over her suit. “You can’t just drop by unannounced.” The hand on Kara’s arm moved to Kara’s shoulder. “Interrupt me at the best part.” Cat ran her nails over the exposed skin at Kara’s neck, making her shiver. “Don’t you want to make it up to me?”

Kara hesitated on answering, hardly able to focus on anything besides the feeling of Cat’s leg pressing into her and Cat’s hand on her skin. In the end, she managed to nod.

Cat tutted. “No, I want to hear you say it.” She punctuated the last word by winding her hand into Kara’s hair and pulling her head backwards.

“Uhn, yes!” Kara managed, speaking the permission Cat wanted before the other woman ducked her head down and latched her lips to Kara’s throat. “Ah! Ah!”

Cat kissed and sucked at Kara’s neck, lowering herself down on Kara’s left leg. She could feel the searing heat of Cat’s center as the other woman began to circle her hips against her leg. “Touch me, Supergirl,” Cat ordered, her breath hot in Kara’s ear. Kara’s hand moved immediately to Cat’s waist, but that didn’t seem to be enough, making Cat bite down on her shoulder. “More than that!” Cat growled.

Kara slid up the silk nightgown until she was cupping Cat’s breasts through the fabric, making her moan. “Like that?” Kara asked, rubbing her thumbs over Cat’s hardened nipples.

“Better,” Cat said, her voice strained. “But I was already close before you decided to fall out of the sky so why don’t you stop talking and help me.” Cat guided one of her hands from her breast to the apex of her thighs.

Kara got the message, slipping her hand underneath Cat’s nightgown and finding the lace underwear Cat was wearing easily. She dipped a finger below the waist band, coming in contact with damp curls as she made her way to Cat’s core. The other woman moaned when Kara’s finger came in contact with the swollen bundle of nerves but the noise ended with a growl at Kara’s tentative touches.

“Enough with the teasing,” Cat ordered, grinding her hips into Kara’s hand.

Kara added a second finger to the task, feeling Cat’s wetness against her palm and soak into the fabric of her suit. Kara dipped her fingers into Cat’s entrance, doing as she was asked and forgoing the teasing. Cat worked herself against Kara’s hand, her moans stifled against Kara’s throat as she continued the assault with her tongue. As they worked themselves into a rhythm, Kara felt her own arousal growing until it was nearly painful.

“Keep it up, I’m going to come,” Cat said, her grip on Kara’s shoulders tightening.

Kara watched as Cat’s face contorted in pleasure, her inner walls constricting around Kara’s fingers as she let out one last guttural moan. Cat rode out the last waves of pleasure until she was practically shaking in Kara’s arms, her head resting against Kara’s shoulder. Cat’s panting was the only sound in the room as Kara removed her hand from Cat’s center, coming around to grip the other woman’s waist.

“Good,” Cat said breathlessly after a moment, removing herself from Kara’s lap. “Well,” Cat sighed. “Some of us have work in the morning so you better…” Cat waved her hand at the window.

Kara recognized the gesture as a dismissal and, too stunned by the sudden turn of events, stood from the bed and walked with heavy footsteps to the sliding glass door as requested. She was barely starting to register the proper embarrassment as her arousal faded—because Cat Grant grinding herself to orgasm in her lap before being dismissed without so much as a goodbye kiss had to be some sort of rejection, right?

“Oh, and Kara?” Cat said, stopping Kara before she could take off.

“Yes?” Kara whispered, looking back over her shoulder at where Cat was sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Come over a little earlier tomorrow and we’ll see about getting you off first, hm?” Cat smirked at her, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

Kara let out a relieved breath. “Of course, Ms. Grant.” She took off from the balcony, letting the wind cool her heated face.

Kara could hear Cat’s amused chortle. “See you at the office, Supergirl.”


	5. stealthvag

Kara's fingers skimmed the ocean and made a little trail of salty spray as she flew just above the water, hugging the coast. She was going home after a tiring night at the DEO and the ocean air and open space helped her clear all of the stern conversations out of her mind. It wasn't the most direct route home but it gave her the chance to glide past Cat Grant's penthouse and reassure herself of Cat and Carter's still-beating hearts. Rumors had certainly begun to percolate as to just how close the media mogul and the young superhero were, and Cat didn't seem at all concerned about it but it made Kara worry for her safety.

She slowed as she approached Cat's building and listened, tuning her hearing to pick up the strong, steady "thud" of Cat's heart. Carter would be with his father tonight, so she was only listening for one.

Thud, thud. She heard it through the glass of her floor to ceiling windows. She smiled, feeling warm and satisfied. She had indulged her worries, and given herself a little secret extra dose of Cat that was all her own.

Thud-thud-thud. It seemed to quicken and jitter. She frowned and listened, sifting the sounds of Cat's breathing out of the wash of the traffic below and the air currents at twenty five stories up. It was oddly uneven. It was late, maybe Cat was having an intense dream or something... Kara went very still and listened more closely, hovering in the air beside the building, untangling the helicopter and ocean noises from what lay beyond the window of Cat's home. 

Cat's heartbeat sounded as though it was running with a limp. Her breathing sounded labored. Kara's brow furrowed. Was it just a nightmare? Should she leave her like that or wake her? After all, she wasn't even supposed to be here.

But then she heard it. Unmistakable. Her name on Cat's lips: "Kara." In a soft, needy whimper. 

Kara froze. She had heard it. Did Cat know she was here?

She remained, fixed in her spot in midair, as the stumbling heartbeat grew faster –thud, thud, thud– and the breathing grew more erratic. She always swore to herself she wouldn't use her vision this way, but Cat had said her name. She peered through the wall.

Cat was lying on her side in bed, back toward where Kara floated outside the window, eyes closed, and Kara could see her ribs heaving in the darkness. Then it came again; her name, half whispered, half whimpered, on Cat's lips. "Kara..."

She and Cat had come to an unspoken understanding some time ago that while there was a mutual attraction, that there was no room in their worlds to explore that. It was obvious to everyone, hence the rumors, but they'd managed to keep a respectful distance. But now, here she was, staring through Cat's walls, listening to her pounding heart, listening to her sighing "Kara"... she felt conflicted for a moment, like a creeper. She hadn't meant to find herself in this position. But it appeared more and more that Cat was exploring that attraction all by herself, and Kara couldn't make herself leave. "Cat," she whispered to herself, absently touching the steel frame of the building. 

What could be going through her mind, to make her heartbeat bang so hard and fast, make it stumble like it was learning to walk all over again? Kara suddenly wished that her supervision allowed her to see into people's heads.

Cat turned onto her back, and Kara's face instantly flushed, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. Cat's hand was resting between her thighs, and she was stroking herself in a quick, relentless rhythm. Kara bit her lip. She wanted to let herself in through the balcony, answer Cat's call for her, take that hand away and replace it with her own mouth. She wanted to be up close and feel the way Cat's delicate frame would fill with tension, how tightly her thighs could wind themselves around Kara's head. 

Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud–

Kara couldn't be sure if it was her own heart now, or Cat's, picking up speed. She watched Cat's body, the way her back arched up off of the bed, the quickness of her fingers. Was Cat thinking about what Kara would be doing to her right now, if she could? "Oh, god, Kara," Cat sighed, rocking her hips against her own touch.

Kara prayed to any gods she could think of to give her the will power not to enter that room right now. She couldn't. They couldn't be. They both knew it. But clearly, it didn't change the fact that Cat wanted her, and right now, Kara wanted nothing more than to answer that call, fulfill that desire. She wanted to be in that bed, drowning in the taste of her, moving her tongue in dazzling, quick circles over Cat's throbbing clit. She clutched at her skirt, and didn't go inside. But she didn't leave either. 

Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud–

Her heartbeat was hammering in her ears, matching the pace of Cat's as she brought herself closer. Is she imagining me on top of her? Is she thinking about my fingers inside her? Is she picturing me lifting her up in my arms and bringing her sex to my mouth? How does she want me to please her?

The images flitted through her brain as she stared through the wall. Her heart was pounding together with Cat's as she reached down with her other hand, spreading herself open, and dipped two fingers into herself. Kara realized how wet she was and that Cat must be even wetter. The thought of it sent hot shivers down her back. She watched Cat drag those two fingers back up and over her clit, flitting in tight little circles. She watched her back arch up off of the bed, heard a single loud moan, and heard her name one last time. "Ohhhhh, Kara.... Oh, God...."  
Kara needed to go home. She needed to take care of the throbbing between her own legs now. Damnit. She could barely see straight as she made her way home, hearing Cat's heartbeat slowing as she flew away:

Thud, thud, thud...


	6. rtarara

Cat Grant pulled back the balcony curtains and looked out from her penthouse bedroom. It was late, but she seldom went to bed before midnight. CatCo was a worldwide media company after all and it wouldn’t do for it’s CEO to be absent for the international divisions. It wasn’t CatCo business that had her staring out over the city, however. Tonight Cat’s thoughts were consumed by one person—Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl. 

 

She had promoted her assistant three months ago and she was finding her place beautifully, just as Cat knew she would. Watching the girl flourish was bittersweet. She wanted Kara to succeed, which was a little odd as it wasn’t often that someone impressed her enough to warrant her personal investment in them. The issue wasn’t Kara’s success, it was the fact that the more comfortable Kara got in her new position the less she came to Cat. 

 

Cat had assumed that the distance would be welcome. Her feelings towards her one time assistant had turned from a relatively healthy boss employee relationship to something out of an overweight bald man’s midlife crisis. Attraction, she could handle. It wasn’t wrong to be attracted to a beautiful young woman. Cat had noticed right away that Kara was enticing. That wasn’t a reason not to hire the girl. She made sure to keep a bit of distance: never use the right name, insult her hair and clothing choices periodically, push her towards other people so she was unavailable, ignore the way the girls arms looked when she took off one of her preschool-chic cardigans, pretend the girl wasn’t any sort of special even as she managed to impress her right away. She’d overlooked things she would have fired other employees for right away. The girl had brought her fast casual Mexican for crying out loud. Still. There was always something there. 

 

When Supergirl came on the scene, that something became impossible to ignore. She couldn’t allow herself to fantasize about Kara Danvers the assistant. It didn’t matter that Kara cared more about her than anyone had in years. It didn’t matter that the girl would smile at her like she was the most important person on the planet. It mattered even less that she wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face. The power differential between the two was far too great for her to ever feel like she hadn’t taken advantage and for all her faults, Cat would always try and shield the young women working under her from the lechery she’d had to endure rising through the ranks—even if the person doing the lusting was herself.

 

Kara Danvers the superhero, however, was a slightly different story. Cat tried to tell herself that it was still wrong—and maybe it was—but now there were whispers in the back of her mind. Kara had saved her life multiple times. She was strong, could fly, and could fire lasers from her eyes. How could Cat’s power, the kind she’d spent her entire life carving out, quite compare? Especially now that Kara didn’t quite need her so much as a mentor. She was confident and self-assured and it was too much. If Cat aimed to be a lighthouse, then Kara was the sun drawing her in. But would the girl ever want her back in quite the same way? Trying to find out could ruin everything. 

 

Cat squinted and looked to see if she could see the girl she was thinking about before she turned in. There was no blue and red streak in the sky that she could see. She turned and crawled into bed, the silk of her neglige meeting expensive egyptian cotton. She let her mind wander a bit further. She had given the girl an office without a window so it wouldn’t be noticed when she went on her little super adventures. She had given her THAT office because she didn’t want the girl to be on a different floor. No. She was selfish enough to admit that she wanted the girl close at hand. She could admit to herself just how close she wanted her. 

 

_ She walked into Kara’s office and shut the door. Kara looked up at her and cocked her head to the side in the way that makes her looks like one of the more endearing sorts of puppy. _

 

_ “What do you need, Miss Grant?” The ever present smile faded to something else as Cat moved closer. She always had that effect on the younger woman.  _

 

_ She moved even closer and skimmed her hand along the side of the desk. ‘Now Kara, you’ve always had a certain knack for seeing to my needs. Well. All of them except for one.”  _

 

_ “Cat?” Kara’s voice broke and she looked up wide eyed, her lip slipping in between her teeth. “What do you…?”  Bright blue eyes looked her over before meeting her own, wanting in them.  _

 

_ “I think you know exactly what I mean, don’t you?” Cat moved around the desk and Kara pushed her chair back so they were facing each other.  _

 

_ “I…” Kara’s hands moved towards her before pulling back, seeming unsure that this was actually happening.  _

 

_ “You? Don’t you want to see to my needs. You seem to enjoy it. Always so quick to obey.” She walked forward and straddled Kara, pulling her glasses off and setting them on the desk. “But you don’t HAVE to. I could walk out of here if you aren’t interested…” She threatened and smirked as she saw panic fill Kara’s eyes.  _

 

_ “No!” Kara all but yells, her arms coming out to encircle Cat’s waist. “I mean...I want...god do I want.” It was clear that she did, face flushed and pupils blown.  _

 

_ “Good girl.” Cat leaned forward and captured pink lips with her own, hands wandering.  _

 

As the fantasy played out, Cat let her hands wander in reality to match her fantasy. She took her time tonight and let her fingers trace along her jaw and down her neck, ghosting along her collarbones. Her heart started to sound louder in her chest in anticipation. 

 

_ Kara’s mouth was warm against her own, but even warmer as it started to move down her neck. She sucked gently on Cat’s pulse point as Cat’s hand moved up to massage her breast through her clothes. The girl of steel was impossibly soft, just as she’d known she would be.  _

 

_ “Cat...” Kara’s mouth faltered for a moment as it reached the hollow of her collarbones. She leaned into Cat’s hand, eyes fluttering closed.  _

_ Cat grinned at how responsive Kara was. “Yes Kara?” She squeezed again and Kara let out a low moan. Cat moved her hand away to undo the pink cardigan and push it off of toned shoulders.  _

 

_ “Feels so good.” Kara looked up at her.  _

 

_ “Of course it does. I’m the one doing it.” Cat chuckled before reaching up and starting to unzip her dress so that the top fell forward, leaving her in a lacy blue bra.  _

 

_ Kara’s eyes followed her motions, “God you’re beautiful.” There was no hint of a lie or an unspoken ‘for your age’. Kara reached up and undid the back of the bra, slowly peeling it off of Cat and leaving her chest exposed. “A goddess.” Kara’s mouth dipped forward and took a soft breast into her mouth. _

 

“Oh Kara.” Her own hand mirrored Kara’s mouth, pushing under her negligee and grasping her chest. Her heart began to race as the contact sent jolts to her core. She rubbed her thighs together and moaned softly. 

 

_ Kara brought her hand up to join her mouth and Cat tilted her head back to give better access. Kara was nothing if not thorough, licking and sucking until Cat was soaked. “Cat, please. Can I…? I need to...”  _

 

_ Cat barely had time to nod before impossible strong arms lifted her to sit on the edge of the desk, pulling her dress off and leaving her bare. She ran her hands through blonde locks as Kara kissed the inside of her thighs. Cat pushed her head back. “You’re wearing too much.”  _

 

_ Kara pulled back with a frown and stipped out of her dress quickly, missmatched bra and boy shorts tossed aside so hard they made a loud ‘thud’ against the wall… _

 

The thud was a little too real and Cat opened her eyes, not quite stopping, but taking a moment. She looked around the room and saw nothing that could make the noise and she wrote it off for the moment. 

 

_ Kara’s body was toned, lithe, and supple in ways she could quite remember her own thin frame ever being. Those strong muscles pulled her even close to the edge of the desk and returned to their soft kisses. Her mouth found Cat’s center and she licked along her slit before moving her mouth where Cat truly wanted her. Kara wasn’t timid as she slowly drew Cat’s clit into her mouth, working it as she let out soft sounds of pleasure. She felt herself getting closer under the careful ministrations.  _

 

“Fuck, Kara!” Her fingers rubbed beneath her nightdress, building her with a practiced ease. She heard a slight creak. Her fantasy fell away. The balcony. There was definitely someone out there. It should have made her stop, but it only served to make her moan louder. There was only one person who could be out there. 

 

She looked at her vanity, her make up mirror was angled in just such a way that she was able to see the balcony outside from around the curtains. Kara in full supergirl regalia was shifting awkwardly from side to side. One hand, moving up to touch her chest and then down again fighting her own reaction to what she’d heard Cat doing. It seemed she wasn’t alone in her desire after all. It made her pulse quicken even faster. 

 

Cat debated a moment. This was crossing a line, but Cat had been minding her own business in her own bedroom. She didn’t ask for the superhero to land on her balcony. Kara already knew what she’d been doing, so there was no reason to feel ashamed now. She’d always loved an audience. 

 

Her hand moved faster and she tilted her head back, watching Kara’s reaction as her moans grew louder. Kara’s resolve melted as Cat called out, “Kara, it feels so good to have your mouth on me.” 

 

The hero stood with one hand against her railing and the other had moved to massage her chest through the suit, pert nipples straining visibly against the fabric as she pinched them between strong fingers. 

 

“Yes, Kara. Just like that.” She was speaking to the actual woman now, though she didn’t think Kara was aware of it. The encouragement seemed to ignite something and Kara’s hand slipped beneath her skirt, tights were pushed down toned thighs. 

 

“Perfect.” Kara’s head tilted back and Cat could just barely hear a soft moan. Cat felt a fresh rush of moisture and she couldn’t resist pushing two fingers deeply inside herself. She thrust in and out, curving her fingers to hit the best spots. If she could hear the wet smacking, she was sure that Kara was able to as well. 

 

Kara was stunning with her hand fucking her beneath her superhero outfit. Her face was flushed enough that the warm tinge was visible in the reflected glow of the city lights. Their hands moved in tandem, Cat setting the pace and Kara matching. She saw Kara’s head turn to watch her through the curtains, and saw her breathing spike. Cat wished she could hold onto this moment, but she building too fast to contain any longer. 

 

“So sexy, Kara. So beautiful. Kara. KARA!” She came with a cry, hearing Kara’s moan mingled with a loud crash as the hero joined her. She pulled her hands from herself and quickly moved over to the balcony. 

 

The sight before her cause her to burst out laughing. Kara looked was holding what was left of a large chunk of her balcony railing in one hand, the other still buried under her skirt. 

 

“I...Cat...what um...brings you here, I mean you live here, I mean...there was this big alien and um...I…” Her eyes darted and she suddenly realized where her hand was, pulling it out of her skirt, fingers wet and listening. 

 

“Had to defeat him with the might power of the female orgasm?” She crossed her arms with a smirk. 

 

“...yes?” Kara looked down at her feet and shifted. 

 

“I see...so you weren’t using your superpowers to spy on me during an intimate moment?” She raised a sculpted brow, enjoying making Kara squirm a bit. 

 

“I didn’t! I mean...I check sometimes on my patrols to make sure that you and Carter are alright and your heart was racing and I thought that you were in danger, but you weren’t in danger and then um...there was that alien.” She finished pathetically. 

 

Kara checked on her—probably every night—and thought she was in danger. It was the endearing sort of sentimental idiocy that made it hard to get the blonde out from under her skin. She sighed as she walked forward, taking the hand Kara was discreetly trying to wipe on her cape and holding it up. 

 

“So the alien made you do this? Nothing to do with me or hearing your name called out. Nothing to do with seeing fucking myself me using that oh so handy x-ray vision?” She challenged. 

 

“I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, I…” Kara’s eyes met Cat’s. “I have a hard enough time controlling myself around you on a regular basis, tonight...it was too much. I apologize. It won’t happen again. I won’t let it...I” Kara speech was interrupted as Cat drew Kara’s fingers into her mouth causing the younger woman to gasp. “Cat?” 

 

Cat took her time running her tongue along the sex coated digits. Kara tasted less sweet than she’d imagined, but it was all the better somehow. Long moments later she pulled away with a grin. “Next time, come inside.” 

 

“Next time?” Kara practically squeaked out. 

 

“Next time.” Cat let Kara’s hand drop and walked back into the bedroom, hearing a knocking as she closed the sliding door.

 

“Is it too soon to be next time?” 

  
Cat opened the door and pulled the hero inside, pressing her mouth against Kara’s as an answer. 


End file.
